Trop tard
by nourann
Summary: Et si Finch n'avait pas pris contact avec John suffisamment tôt ? Attention: mort d'un personnage.


Salut tout le monde ! Cet OS m'est venu à l'esprit alors que je regardais à nouveau la scène où Finch désamorce la bombe dans le 2x13, _Dead Reckoning._ John lui dit qu'il est sûr qu'il serait déjà mort s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour que l'inspiration ramène sa fraise et que je me dise: _et si Finch ne l'avait pas trouvé à temps ?_ Bref, voilà ce que ça a donné !^^

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

attention: mort d'un personnage !

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Finch savait tout sur John Reese. Il avait passé tellement de temps à faire des recherches sur lui qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. Tous les jours, il observait celui qu'il considérait comme son partenaire.

Depuis quelques temps, il se disait qu'il devrait le rencontrer. La Machine lui envoyait toujours plus de numéros, et il ne voulait pas en perdre d'autres.

Alors, ce jour-là, après s'être levé, il se dit que le moment était venu. Il rencontrerait John Reese et lui proposerait d'aider les numéros avec lui. Il espérait juste qu'il ne refuserait pas.

Finch arriva à la bibliothèque, alluma ses ordinateurs, et, comme à l'habitude, lança une recherche sur la position de John. Après quelques secondes, la Machine l'avait trouvé et affichait l'image d'une caméra de surveillance. Finch vit l'ex-agent, qui venait juste de s'engager sur un pont. Il allait se lever pour prendre sa voiture et aller lui parler, quand il le vit monter sur la rambarde. Et, avec horreur, il compris ce que Reese s'apprêtait à faire. Il était trop loin de lui pour arriver à temps et l'en empêcher. Il en était réduit à l'observer. Il pensa à sauter dans sa voiture et essayer quand même, mais s'y refusa. Reese était à l'autre bout de la ville. Cela serait juste un moyen d'éviter la scène qui allait dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais il resterait là, assumerait ses responsabilités. L'informaticien serra la mâchoire en pensant que s'il lui avait parlé ne serait-ce qu'un jour plus tôt, aucun d'eux n'en serait là, l'un prêt à mourir et l'autre ne pouvant que le regarder. Il vit que John parlait, mais la caméra était trop loin pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il ne le saurait que plus tard, grâce à la Machine qui réussirait à décrypter le mouvement de ses lèvres.

 _"Jessica... Désolé d'être venu trop tard... Maintenant, j'arrive."_

John baissa les yeux vers l'eau qui coulait en dessous de lui. Puis il écarta les bras et se pencha, comme s'il voulait s'envoler. Les premières secondes, on aurait presque cru qu'il allait planer, tellement ses mouvements étaient fluides, lents, assurés. Mais il ne s'envola pas. Il chuta comme une pierre, et creva la surface de l'eau.

Finch fixa l'écran pendant quelques instants. Une partie de lui refusait d'y croire, alors qu'une autre s'y était résignée. Il déglutit, essayant vainement de chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il finit par décrocher son regard de l'eau, qui continuait de couler imperturbablement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'informaticien fut soudain assailli par une furieuse envie de sortir. La bibliothèque lui sembla trop petite. S'il avait pu, il aurait couru. Il aurait couru, couru, couru, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à être fatigué au point de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui vrillerait ses muscles et ses poumons. Mais il ne pouvait pas courir. Prisonnier de son propre corps. Il éprouva tout à coup un violent dégoût envers lui-même. Il avait beau avoir construit un système informatique parmi les plus sophistiqués au monde, il n'arrivait à aider personne. Il n'était qu'un geek milliardaire boiteux et asocial. Il sortit avec rage de son refuge et marcha quelques temps dans les rues, sans véritable but. Il aurait pu le sauver. À une journée près... Cette pensée, et l'image de Reese s'enfonçant dans les flots, ne cessaient de hanter son esprit. Et il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas remplacer John comme cela, comme si c'était juste un pion qu'il aurait perdu sur un plateau d'échecs. Il s'était attaché à Reese, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

La douleur dans sa hanche et sa nuque se faisant plus intense, il décida de finalement rentrer.

Les jours, puis les semaines, passèrent.

Au début, Finch tenta d'ignorer la Machine, mais il ne tînt que quelques jours. De nouveaux numéros sortaient, rejoignant la liste déjà bien trop longue. Il dut finir par admettre qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il arrivait parfois à aider certains numéros en prévenant la police, quand il avait assez de preuves qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais il y avait beaucoup de gens pour lesquels il ne pouvait rien. Il avait même renoncé à les suivre. S'il se passait quelque chose, il ne pourrait rien faire, et il n'avait pas envie de voir à nouveau quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Alors il commença de nouvelles recherches. Après plusieurs mois, il finit par trouver la bonne personne, un vétéran également. Il réussit à le contacter, lui exposa la situation, lui proposa un partenariat. L'homme accepta. Il était comme Reese: il lui fallait un but. Et alors qu'il le conduisait à la bibliothèque, Finch ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était John qui aurait dû être à ses côtés, et non cet homme. Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée.

Mais finalement, il s'habitua à cette situation. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et même s'il pouvait toujours décider d'arrêter, il ne se le permettrait pas. Pour les numéros. Et au fil du temps, ils devinrent amis. Même s'il restait très secret sur sa vie, Finch finit par lui parler de John. Il lui expliqua comment il l'avait rencontré, observé. Et vu mourir. L'autre le réconforta, et ils continuèrent à aller de l'avant, consolidant leur amitié au fil des numéros.

John Reese aurait pu être son partenaire. Mais au lieu de cela, il n'était plus qu'une photo sur le tableau où Finch affichait les numéros qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver. Une photo, les souvenirs que Harold avait de lui d'après des images de vidéo-surveillance, et la tombe qu'il avait fait faire à son nom, même si l'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. C'était tout ce qui restait de lui. Même si l'informaticien pensait à lui plus souvent qu'aux autres. Il l'avait vu mourir, il aurait pu l'aider.

Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander comment aurait pu se dérouler leur collaboration. Mais il ne s'attardait jamais longtemps sur ces pensées. Il se concentrait sur le présent. Les numéros, la sécurité de son partenaire. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Les morts ne reviennent pas.


End file.
